


Vanilla

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Porn Star Dean, Porn Star Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any chance you'll tell me where you work?"</p><p>"It might scare you away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

Dean opened the front door of the set, smiling as the tall actor stepped forward and handed him an empty pizza box. Dean turned away, setting the box on a small table before he turned back to the door.

"Oh gosh, I don't have any cash."

The pizza man placed a hand on his hip as he stared down at the slightly shorter man. 

"Well, I need some type of payment for it."

"Cut!"

The pizza man, being played by Sam Moore, turned to look at the director.

"What was wrong with that?"

The director, Gabriel Bennet, sighed and put his head in his hands. 

"Look, I know the porn industry isn't exactly known for its great acting...but that was crap. Change the lines and do it again."

Dean picked the empty pizza box up, handing it to Sam. Sam stepped back onto the fake porch before closing the front door.

"Alright. Action!"

Dean waited until the doorbell rang before standing from the couch and reopening the door.

Sam gave Dean the pizza, who re-placed it on the small side table. He returned to the door, putting his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any cash to pay for this pizza..."

Sam looked down at him, a smirk on his face.

"How are you going to pay for it then?"

Dean smiled, taking a step up so he was looking down at the taller pizza man. He brought his hands down to Sam's jeans, hooking his index fingers inside.

"I can think of a few ways."

Sam watched as Dean knelt down, unbuttoning his jeans and bringing them to his ankles. Dean shifted his eyes from Sam's face down to his boxers, straining to contain Sam's erection.

Sam placed an encouraging hand on Dean's head, bringing him closer to his erection. Dean slowly began to pull down Sam's boxers, bringing his eyes to the small trail of dark hair beginning to appear.

"Cut!"

Dean let the elastic of Sam's boxers snap back into place before standing up and turning to Gabriel.

"Is that all for today?"

Gabriel nodded as he watched Sam rebutton his jeans.

"Yeah, you two are free to go."

Dean grabbed his jacket off of a chair in the set as Sam took off his 'pizza delivery guy' costume, which consisted of a cheap red tee shirt with 'Big Dick's Pizza' painted on the back.

Dean walked to the door leading out of the studio, laughing as he watched Sam run after him, flailing his arms.

"Wait for meeeeeee!"

Dean sighed and waited until his best friend was by his side to open the exit door. They walked out together, Dean unlocking his car and sitting in the driver's seat as Sam climbed into the passenger's seat.

Dean was silent for the ride, groaning as he parked in their self-assigned spot outside of their apartment building. Sam looked over to him, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What's wrong Dean? You upset because Gabriel stopped you right before you sucked my cock?"

Sam laughed as he opened the car door and got out, Dean soon following suit.

"Ha. You wish." Sam smiled as Dean yawned and stretched, almost falling over in the process. "I just have a massive headache."

"Probably from sleep deprivation, considering you stay up 'til five to wake up at six and go to work. How do you even survive?"

Dean smiled and walked around to Sam's side of the car, taking the taller man's hands into his own.

"I survive on your endless love my dear." Sam laughed again, watching as Dean pulled away. "Not really. Just caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine. Speaking of caffeine, Charlie's been telling me about this new coffee shop that's opened up around here. And considering it's," Dean paused to look down at an empty wrist, "still too damn early to wake up naturally, did you want to go and get a cup or two?"

Sam shrugged and looked at a man that walked passed them and into the apartment building.

"I'm fine with coffee."

Dean walked down to the edge of the sidewalk, looking up and down the street. He pointed a few buildings over, waiting for Sam to come and look.

"It's close enough to walk I think. See those blue balloons?" Sam nodded as Dean put his hand down. "That's the place. 'Angel's Cafe'."

Sam looked down at Dean and scrunched his eyebrows.

"It's called 'Angel's Cafe'?"

Dean shrugged and started walking in the direction of the cafe.

"I didn't name it."

Sam followed Dean down the sidewalk, the building covered in bright blue balloons becoming closer and closer before they stood directly in front of the door.

They cautiously walked in, seeing only one other person inside. The man turned his head to the door as they walked in, quickly standing and going behind the counter.

"Welcome to 'Angel's Cafe'. What can I get you guys?"

Dean looked around at the empty room and approached the counter.

"I'll take a vanilla latte with a few extra vanilla pumps." He motioned back to Sam lazily. "And he'll just take an iced coffee."

Sam sighed and sat down at a random table.

Dean watched as the man grabbed two cups, placing ice in one and pumping vanilla syrup into the other. Dean smiled to himself, looking around at the bright blue walls covered with pictures of various drinks with angel wings drawn in foam.

"This place is pretty empty."

The barista nodded, placing the lids on the drinks before handing them to Dean.

"Unfortunately yes. That will be $6.43."

Dean put down one of the drinks and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket, handing it over. The barista opened the register, planning to give him back the change he needed.

Dean shook his head, picking the drink back up and turning to sit down at the table Sam was sitting at.

Sam took the coffee from Dean's hands, happily taking a sip as he watched the barista return to the table he was sitting at when they walked in.

Dean brought a hand up, motioning for the barista to come at sit at their table. He smiled and stood up, taking the seat next to Dean at the four-seater.

Dean took a sip as he watched the barista sit down next to him, letting the sweet coffee wake him up, and burn his mouth respectively.

"How long has this place been open?" Dean asked before he brought the coffee cup back up to his lips, taking a slow sip.

The barista looked down at his hands, sighing. "Around two weeks."

Dean gave Sam a _look_ , causing Sam to stand up and push in his chair. "Where is the bathroom?"

The barista pointed to a side hallway and Sam nodded, thanking him before walking in that direction.

Dean turned to the barista, looking down at his name tag.

"Well, 'Cas', for only being open for two weeks, your shop sure knows how to make some damn good coffee."

Cas smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Dean darted his tongue out to lick the coffee pooling on the lid before he set the cup down and looked over at Cas.

"Your smile is breathtaking." Dean looked down quickly, not believing that such a sappy sentence just left his mouth.

Cas felt the blush cover his face as he watched Dean look down and cover his eyes. "I can't believe I just said that."

Cas smiled again, slightly laughing to himself. "Thanks. To be fair, yours is quite nice as well."

Dean looked up, catching Cas's gaze. He felt himself lean forward, Cas leaning forward to meet him as their lips touched in the middle.

Cas pulled back, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sure you're nice, but we've only known each other around five minutes. And I don't even know your name."

Dean nodded with understanding before jumping up from his seat and grabbing Cas's hand.

"Can I meet you here tonight, around six?"

Cas looked up as he heard Sam re-enter the room.

"Why?"

Dean smiled and leaned down, placing another small kiss on Cas's lips.

"I'm going to take you on a date."

Dean walked out of the door, Sam following behind as Cas watched them leave. He picked the coffee cups up from the table, throwing them in the trash before he took his apron off and threw it on one of the tables. He walked up to his cafe's door, flipping the sign to 'Closed' before he walked out and locked the door behind him.

Cas walked home, quickly getting dressed for his date with the unnamed man hours later.

 

Dean ran out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel on his head. "Shitshitshitshitshit!"

Sam looked up from the couch, watching a very naked Dean run into his bedroom. "Hey, watch your language. This is a PG-13 household."

Dean leaned his head out of the door, glaring out at the brunette sitting on the couch. "Fuck off."

Sam laughed before turning around on the couch so he faced Dean's now closed door. "What are you in such a hurry for anyway?"

Dean swung open the door, now clothed with his toothbrush now in his hand and his mouth foaming. "No reason."

Sam laughed and pointed down to the front of Dean's jeans. "'No reason' my ass. And your fly's undone."

Dean looked down, pulling up the zipper before rushing back into the bathroom. "Hey Sam, what time is it?"

Sam looked over to their cable box, reading the numbers. "Um...5:47."

"Shit!" Dean flew out of the bathroom, his mouth now clean but his shirt soaking wet. He ripped the shirt off of himself, sighing as he walked into his room to see he had no other button-up shirts. He walked back out into the hall, looking over at Sam who was still watching him from the couch. "Hey Sam, do you have a dress shirt I could borrow?"

Sam stood up, walking over to his bedroom door. "I think so. What's in it for me?"

Dean followed Sam into the room, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Whatever you want darling."

Sam opened one of his drawers, pulling out a blue button-up shirt. "What are you getting all dressed up for anyway?"

Dean looked over to the clock, his eyes widening when he saw the time. "If you need to know, I'm taking that coffee boy out on a date at six. Which is only a few minutes away, so if you could hurry up that would be great."

Sam smiled before handing the shirt to Dean. "Awe, my little Deanie is growing up. What is this, your first date?"

Dean scoffed. "I've been on plenty of dates before."

Sam laughed before he closed the drawer and led Dean out of his bedroom. "If going on a date means meeting a guy, fucking him for the cameras, then never seeing him again, then yes you've been on plenty of dates before." Sam watched as Dean slipped the shirt on and buttoned it. "And where are you guys going anyway?"

Dean ran to the door, slipping on his shoes before turning back to look at Sam, who had returned to the couch. "Nowhere if I don't leave now. I'll bring you back something in payment for the shirt. Bye!" Dean swung open the door, running down the hallway and into the elevator.

 

Cas looked down at his watch, watching the second hand tick. He looked up as he saw headlights shining through his cafe's window. Cas slowly stood from his seat, smoothing out his black jeans before walking to the door. He reached out his hand to open it, jumping back as Dean pushed it open. 

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him out to the car, opening the passenger door and shoving him in. Cas watched as Dean walked around the front of the car before getting into the driver's seat.

"Sorry I'm late." 

Cas looked down at the car's radio, watching as the clock changed from 6:00 to 6:01. "You're not really late. So where are we going anyway?"

Dean smiled before placing a hand on the gearshift, putting the car into reverse to pull out of the spot outside of 'Angel's Cafe'. "'Red Velvet'. Have you heard of it?"

Cas nodded before looking down to his folded hands in his lap. "Yeah, but isn't it a little too expensive? I mean I'd be fine with a burger and fries."

Dean turned his head to look at Cas, who was still staring down at his lap. "You deserve a proper date. And if that means expensive, that's what you'll get."

Cas smiled, lifting his head to stare out of the front windshield. "You know, I still don't even know your name."

Dean pressed the brake hard, undoing his seatbelt to get out of the car. He closed the door and walked over to Cas's side, opening the door for Cas to get out. Dean grabbed Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers, leading him into the restaurant.

Dean waved to the hostess, who smiled and ran out from her podium. "Dean!"

Dean laughed and placed his arms around the red-headed girl as she bounded up to him. "Hi Charlie!"

Charlie pulled back with a bright white smile, looking over to Cas, who was awkwardly watching the exchange. Charlie smirked and looked back up at Dean, who was grabbing Cas's hand again. "I see you went to the cafe."

Dean nodded before Charlie ran back behind the stand, grabbing two menus. "Follow me, I'll take you to the best table. And I'll make sure Luci knows you're here."

Dean looked down at Cas, who cautiously started to follow the energetic red-head. "Thanks." 

Charlie walked over to an empty table, placing the menus down. "You guys have fun." Charlie winked at Dean before walking back to the podium where a customer was waiting.

"So, your name is Dean then?" 

Dean grabbed Cas's menu, placing it at the end of the table along with his own. "Dean Samuel Winchester. Are you allergic to anything?"

Cas shook his head. "No, why do yo-"

"Dean!" They both looked up, seeing a blond man wearing a white apron. 

Dean smiled and stood, hugging the waiter. "Hey Luci!"

The waiter sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting for Dean to sit back down. "Luke, not Luci."

Dean turned his head to Cas and laughed. "Oh come on, Luci is a beautiful name."

Luke looked to Cas, smiling. "So, what could I get you to drink?"

Cas opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when Dean started to talk. "How about some wine? Is red fine?" Cas nodded, looking down at the tablecloth. "And I think we'll have two orders of burgers and fries."

Luke nodded, walking away from the table to grab a wine bottle and two glasses. He set them down, pouring the alcohol into the glasses, leaving them half full. He sat the bottle in the center of the table before walking back into the kitchen.

"You know where I work, so what do you do for a living?" Cas asked as his finger trailed along the bottom of the glass.

Dean picked up his own glass, taking a slow sip. "I'd rather not say."

Cas took a sip of his wine, before carefully setting it back down. "Well, what's your favourite color then?"

Dean laughed before placing his hand on his cheek and setting his elbow on the table. "I'd have to say blue. Kind of like your eyes. How about you?"

Cas smiled. "I'd have to say red. Kind of like this wine."

Dean laughed and took another sip from his glass. "Good choice."

Cas nodded before taking a look around the restaurant. "Thanks. Favourite animal?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Does anything but snakes count?"

Cas laughed, covering his mouth to not spit out the wine inside. He cleared his throat, setting down the glass. "Yeah, that counts."

Dean watched as Luke came back to the table with two plates. "Two orders of burgers and fries." He set the food in front of the two men. "Anything else at the moment?"

Dean shook his head as Cas picked up a fry and bit it in half. Luke left the table, leaving Dean and Cas to eat. The two men ate in silence, exchanging nothing more then a few glances. 

 

Cas wiped his hands on his napkin, staring down at the two almost empty plates. He pushed his own plate away from him, watching as Dean picked it up to stack it on his. Dean pushed the plates to the edge of the table, picking up the empty wine bottle to place next to it. Luke came back to the table swiftly, picking up the plates and bottle. "Any dessert for you two?"

Cas started to shake his head, feeling bad for the already too expensive meal. "Yes, can we get one piece of red velvet cake and the check?" Luke nodded before he brought the dishes to the kitchen.

"Dean, I've only known you for less than a day, and this is a nice gesture and all, but you really don't have to spend so much."

Dean leaned forward, placing a hand on Cas's. "I'm really not spending a lot, you don't have to worry. Plus, you're kind of worth it."

Luke set the cake slice in the center of the table, handing each man a fork. "Enjoy." Luke set the check on the table next to the plate. Dean watched as Luke walked away before he picked up the check. He read the receipt, slipping in a hundred dollar bill before cutting the cake with his fork. 

Cas took a bite of the dessert, setting down his fork as he took his last sip of wine. "I can't eat anymore."

Dean nodded and sat his fork down as well. "Me neither."

Luke walked back to the table, picking up the receipt.

"Keep the change Luci. And can we get a box for this?" Dean pointed down to the cake, smiling as Luke sighed and walked away. He came back a few seconds later with a plastic box. 

Luke placed the box down on the table in front of Dean, smiling over at Cas. "You two have a good night." 

Cas nodded and smiled back. "You too."

Dean watched as Cas boxed up the cake, before they both stood from their chairs. Dean took the box from Cas's hand and intertwined their fingers. The pair walked out of the restaurant, Dean saying bye to Charlie, and got back into Dean's car.

"Should we go back to my apartment?" Dean asked, one hand on the wheel and the other putting the car into reverse.

Castiel looked over at Dean who was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Look Dean...I just met you this morning, and this was fun, but I don't think I'm comfortable...you know..."

A confused look crossed Dean's face before a small laugh came from his lips. "No, no, I'm not talking about sleeping together. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and watch movies or something."

Castiel felt a heat cover his cheeks before he looked out of the window. "Oh-sorry I thought you meant-um yeah, that actually sounds nice. Sorry."

Dean laughed again, pulling out of the parking space and driving down the road to his apartment building. He parked in the spot next to his own, sighing as he recognized the car in his spot. He got out of the car, meeting Castiel on the sidewalk in front of the buildings door. Dean pushed open the door, holding it open for Castiel to go through. They walked up the stairs to the third floor, Dean dragging Castiel along to his door.

Dean put his hands in his pockets, cursing when he realized he had forgotten his key. "Shit. I don't have my key." Dean knocked on the door a few times before sitting down on the hallway floor. "It may be a couple of minutes, my roommate has company. Sorry."

Castiel nodded before sitting down next to Dean. "I don't mind."

They sat there in silence for a minute, before Castiel turned to look at Dean. "So tell me about yourself."

Dean looked over at Cas, smiling before looking back to the wall in front of him. "I'm twenty-six. Six foot and one inch tall. Only child. Aquarius...There's not much else to tell. How about you?"

Castiel looked down at the floor in front of him. "I'm thirty years old. Five-eleven. Also an only child. And I'm a leo." Castiel turned back to look over at Dean. "Any chance you'll tell me where you work?"

Dean laughed and laid his head against the wall. "It might scare you away."

Cas shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest. "I doubt it. I mean I run a coffee shop with, at best, four customers a day."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "I'm a, uh...I'm an actor...in adult films..."

Castiel looked at the wall across from him. "You mean, a porn star?"

Dean nodded and stood up from the floor, holding a hand out to help Cas up. "Look, I understand if you want to leave now."

Castiel took Dean's hand, pulling himself up. "Why?"

Dean knocked a few more times on the door before leaning against it. "Why what? Why am I a porn star?"

Castiel shook his head and crossed his legs. "No, why would you think I wanted to leave?"

Dean shrugged. "Everyone either leaves or stays to have sex with me and then leave the next day." Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. "And I'm pretty sure you're not going to do the latter."

"Well, I'm not doing the first one either. Everyone has to make a living, and how they do that is their own choice." Castiel said with a soft smile.

Dean took a step away from the door as he heard the deadbolt unlocking. Sam opened the door, his hair in a mess and his boxers hastily slipped on. Dean shoved the cake box into Sam's hands before looking him up and down. "Thanks for finally opening the door Sam."

Castiel took a step towards the door, looking inside the apartment to the man Dean was talking to.

Sam smiled at Cas and stepped out of the doorway, placing the box down on a nearby table. "Sorry I was a little busy. Aren't you the guy from the coffee shop?"

Castiel nodded as he followed Dean into the room, Sam closing the door behind them. Castiel looked around the living room, seeing a small couch and a hallway leading to three doors. "Could I use the bathroom?"

Dean nodded and pointed to the door in the center. "Yeah it's just through there." Dean watched as Castiel walked away, waiting until the bathroom door was closed to turn to Sam. "What the hell Sam?"

"It's not my fault you forgot your key!"

"No, I mean what the hell is Gabriel doing here?"

Sam looked to his bedroom door, making sure it was still closed. "He's not here."

Dean put a hand on his hip. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Sam, I can tell when you've just had your dick inside someone."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Your hair's a mess, you took ten years to open the door, and there's a wet line in your boxers that I'm pretty sure is cum."

Sam looked down to his underwear, crossing his arms over his chest when he saw the line Dean was talking about. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. He's here because I was horny and he's my boyfriend."

Dean glanced to the bathroom door, hearing the toilet flush. "Well you better be done being horny, because I don't want to hear the sounds of you two fucking while I'm in my room with Cas."

Sam waved his hand, walking back to his room. "No promises." He went inside of the room as Dean walked over to the bathroom. Castiel opened the door, walking into the hall to see Dean standing there.

Dean opened the door to his own bedroom, leading Cas inside before he closed the door.

Castiel took a seat on the bed, watching as Dean picked up a dvd case and opened it. "The only thing I have in my room is Zoolander. Is that okay?"

Castiel nodded, taking off his shoes and laying them down on the floor. "I've never actually seen that movie."

Dean gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "Well that's about to change."

Dean unbuttoned his borrowed shirt, throwing it over to his hamper. He unbuttoned his jeans and climbed out of them, throwing them onto the same pile, along with his socks.

Castiel cleared his throat as Dean turned to him, only in his underwear. "Oh, sorry." Dean opened one of his drawers, grabbing pajama bottoms. "Do you want a pair?"

Castiel nodded, slowly taking his own shirt off. He folded it and placed it down on the floor, doing the same with his jeans. Dean smiled and handed Cas the pajamas, putting his own on.

Castiel slipped into the baggy pants, watching as Dean climbed into the bed and laid down, his head on one of his pillows. Dean held his hand up, motioning for Castiel to come lay with him. Castiel cautiously climbed on the bed, sitting next to Dean's hips.

Dean sighed and grabbed Castiel's shoulders, pulling him down onto the sheet. Castiel re-adjusted himself, his head now on Dean's chest and one of his arms draped over Dean's waist.

Castiel closed his eyes, the sound of the movie fading as he fell asleep listening to Dean's breathing.


End file.
